The Internet Box Sex Confusion
by StraightScotty
Summary: A short fanfic I did between Andrew/Mike of the internet box. Let's just say, the night got a bit crazy


It was 3 days before RTX. Mike and Andrew were staying in a hotel room together, both excited to see their friends at the upcoming event and meeting all their fans. Neither of them have seen each other in quite a while and this was only the 3rd or 4th time they've seen each other at all! At about 2:00 PM Mike called over Andrew.

"Hey can you go pick up some Red Bull?" asked Mike.

"Why the fuck can't you?" questioned Andrew.

"I...um...have to do some stuff on my laptop" Mike replied.

"Fine" said Andrew.

That was weird Andrew thought while he was walking down the busy Texas street. He turned a corner to enter a gas station. He walked out with 2 cases of Red Bull and 2 other items tucked into a bag. Andrew walked back to the hotel with smirk. "This'll be fun" he whispered under his breath. So Andrew reached the elevator and went up to the 2nd floor where him and Mike were staying. Sliding the keycard to unlock the room, he entered into the room. He walked to the beds to put his "groceries" down. With a gasp he dropped everything.

"ANDREW, it's not what it looks like!" shouted Mike.

Mike was laying on a bed with his pants off, masturbating in a pair of Andrew's Michael Jordan underwear. Andrew couldn't speak, he couldn't move. But not because he was mad.

"Mike do you, do you like me?!" asked Andrew with a surprised tone.

"Andrew" Mike said as he put his pants on "I just, yes. Yes, I do Andrew"

Andrew saw Mike sit down, putting his head on his knees. He needed to tell his friend the truth. It has to happen now. He finally knew Mike liked him.

"Well Mike, I've liked you ever since the first time we met" said Andrew matter of factly.

"You do?" Mike questioned lifting his head.

Andrew picked up his dropped items from the ground. He pulled out the Red Bull and then two other items. A bottle of vodka and a pack of condoms. Mike's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, and I've wanted to fuck you from the exact same second" said Andrew, uncorking and taking a huge swig of vodka. He smirked and handed the bottle to Mike.

They both knew what to do next. Mike hopped on their bed throwing off his shirt and pants and Fluttershy undies. Andrew did the same standing up. He then got up on the bed on his knees and gripped Mike's cock. "Uuuhh" Mike couldn't keep down the moan. Andrew began stroking Mike's erect length. Soft at first, then faster and harder.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mike shouted. He liked Andrew's sweaty palms on his hard cock.

Mike arched his back with a gasp. Andrew then began sucking Mike's tip. Mike grabbed Andrews hair, pumping Andrew's head on his dick.

"I'm gonna, UUUUUUHH" Mike moaned as his seed was released into Andrew's mouth.

Andrew looked up at Mike and swallowed the warm mixture. He gabbed Mike's hip and in a quick maneuver flipped him on his stomach. He grabbed the pack of condoms and put the Trojan on his penis. He then climbed on the bed where Mike waited for him.

"My turn" said Andrew pulling Mike's ass toward him.

Andrew stuck the tip of his cock into Mike's butt. Then inserted half his length into Mike, rhythmically going in and out.

"Don't tease me, you red face fuck!" shouted Mike. Following his order, Andrew stuck his entire dick into Mike. "YES" said Mike. Pumping in and out, Andrew groaned with pleasure. Faster, faster he went. Then he felt the volcano erupt. He pulled his length out screaming

"THE BEEEEES" as he came into the latex shield. He panted, laying down next to his now virginless friend.

"Better than a wall?" Mike asked. "Aaayup" replied Andrew. They both sat there for a while until Mike spoke up. "Guess what Andy" said Mike. Andrew looked at him with a quizzical face. Mike began gripping the bottom of his chin. Pulling off...his skin?

"What the fu-" Andrew was stunned. What was Mike's face turned out to be a mask. Underneath was the face of...Patricia.

"No, Noo, NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Andrew.

"We gonna have fun ev-er-y day!" said Patricia, springing up to lock the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Andrew screamed as he woke up from that nightmare.

"Thank god" exhaled Andrew. He was lying in his bed in the hotel. Mike was sleeping in the other bed across the night stand where a clock read 12:15 AM. He slid out of bed to go to the bathroom. He took a piss then washed his hands and face. When he looked up he saw a shape in the mirror. He was punched in the temple and fell to the ground. Duct tape was put on his mouth and rope on his wrist and ankles. He squirmed and couldn't escape from his bindings. He looked up at the face of Patricia staring him down. "EVERY DAY" she shouted and he was knocked out.

THE END


End file.
